Un hijo x hija
by Naoko-eri
Summary: Sasuke es sobreprotector con sus hijas pero no es el unico, pesimo sumary mas pesimo aun titulo pero denle una oportunidad


HOLA me di cuenta de algo, que talvez para ustedes ya se ha hecho muy obvio y es que soy muy mala para continuar las cosas es por eso que ahora me dedicare a los one-shot :D y cambie de pareja favorita jeje es que bueno ya me arte de que Kishimoto meta tantos momentos ShikaTema ¬.¬ hoy no mas leí el ultimo manga T_T y ahí estaba un asqueroso comentario de Temari.

Pero creo que es por que...es que... bueno Ino es la mas hermosa de todas y pues se tiene que quedar con el mas guapo de todos y ese es Sasuke Uchiha aunque Neji tampoco no esta nada mal, yo tengo mucha fe en que Ino se quedara con Sasuke y en honor a eso escribiré Sasuino de hoy en adelante y tal vez en honor a la belleza de Neji también Nejiino jeje bueno no los molesto mas aquí el fic.

-Mamá!- grito la de rubia desde la cocina

-Ya voy, ya voy- respondió su madre mientras bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras.- "A parte de tener que cuidar a los gemelos toda la tarde y lograr que se durmiera la bebé tengo que lidear con los problemas adolescentes de estos dos."- Pensó mientras seguía camino a la cocina

-Ahora veras Itachi! el castigo que te va tocar en cuanto llegue mamá.

-Cuando papá se entere la castigada vas a ser tu. - Dijo mientras le apuntaba con un dedo en la frente.

-Basta! ya no soy una niña, además hermanito se te olvida que, papá esta de misión!

-Y a ti se te olvida que eres una niña, eres mi pequeña hermana!.

-No!

-Si!

-Que no!

-Basta los dos! despertaran a sus hermanos! - Dijo la rubia mayor poniendo orden a su manera en la cocina

-Pero tú también estas gritando. - Dijo Itachi muy suave, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su madre.

-Mejor díganme porque se volvieron tan temprano de la fiesta.

-Es por culpa de Itachi!

-Que paso?, cuéntame hija

-Que hoy en la fiesta de San Valentin se me declararon un par de chicos y...

-Un par de chicos TODOS los chicos de la fiesta!. - Dijo de brazos cruzados apoyándose en el refrigerador.

-Que! enserio!

-Si, mamá. - Dijo algo apenada para luego recibir un abrazo de parte de su madre, acabaron el abrazo y se agarraron de las manos saltando.

-Heredaste mi belleza hija no es para menos.- Dijo mientras seguía saltando con su hija.

-Mamá! no es para tanto.- Decia un molesto Itachi

-¬..¬ claro como tu también recibiste la declaración de TODAS las chicas.

-Kiaaa eso es cierto hijo?. - Dijo mientras corría a abrazar ahora a su hijo

-Mamá no puedo respirar.

-Es que tengo los hijos más guapos de todo Konoha. - Dijo mientras soltaba a su hijo. - Pero no entiendo cual es el problema.

-Que Itachi cuando estaba a punto de decidirme por Hiashi Hyuga

-Decidirte?! a eso llamas decidirte mamá estaba a punto de plantarle un beso!

-Itachi eso no tiene de malo.! que le hiciste al muchacho?

-Le dio un golpe tan fuerte que tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia, y ahí termino la fiesta. T_T

-Itachi!- Estaba a punto de gritarle, pero luego opto por calmarse todo aire y hablo otra vez.- hijo es normal que a esta edad... - Ino no pudo terminar al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta todos vieron al recién llegado en silencio

-Que interrumpo algo?

-Papá!- Inoyi corrió a abrazar a su padre.

-Estaban discutiendo?

-No solo trataba de explicarle a Itachi que no tiene nada de malo que Inoyi tenga novio.

-Que! claro que no puedes?!

-Ves yo te lo dije aun eres muy pequeña.

-Pero papá!. - Inoyi estaba apunto de hacer uno de sus mejores pucheros, pero antes de siquiera comenzar resivio un codazo de parte de su madre la miro y esta le guiño un ojo.

-No vale la pena continuar haciendo ruido aquí abajo los niños y la bebé pueden despertarse por que mejor no hablamos en la mañana?

-Uyyy!- Dijo Inoyi mientras hacia sonar los dientes, pero una vez más Ino le guiño el ojo. - esta bien mamá. - Dijo antes de salir de la cocina con una bolsa tamaño jumbo hacia su cuarto.

-Que llevas ahí?

-Regalos, Itachi también tiene una, asi que si me la quieren quitar quitasenla también a el.

-Son regalos de chicos papá, pero no te preocupes – bajo el tono – yo me encargare de que ninguno de esos tipos se acerque a ella. – Dijo acercándose a Sasuke para luego tomar su bolsa y también irse a su cuarto. Ya estando los dos solos.

-Que traman tu e Itachi?

-Nada Ino, mejor vamos nosotros también a dormir si. - Dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla

-No espera, primero tenemos que hablar, no puedes alejar a Inoyi de todos los chicos, no estás todo el tiempo aquí.

-Pero Itachi si

-Itachi no vivirá su vida detrás de su hermana, que ese es tu plan? te recuerdo que tienes tres hijas y solo dos hijos, a las dos primeras ya las tendrías "vigiladas" pero la bebé que piensas hacer con ella?.- Termino de hablar y vio a Sasuke y su una mirada picara.

-No no te atrevas! si quiera a pensarlo, yo cuando me case contigo te dije claramente que solo tendríamos cuatro hijos por eso de "revivir" tu clan, y tu aceptaste es más ya te di el gusto de uno mas! por que según tu los gemelos cuentan como uno por ser un solo parto y ya me convenciste de traer a mi tesorito pero otro mas me niego!.

-Pero Ino, Inoyi será la heredera de tu clan, y es como si solo hubieran cuatro para revivir el mio, y los gemelos cuentan como uno.

-Inoiyi tiene sus genes Uchiha tu preciado sharingan puede pasar a tus nietos!.

-Pero para tener nietos mis niñas tendrán que...

-jajajaja- No pudo evitar la carcajada es que la cara de Sasuke se le hacia tan familiar, solo pudo darle un suave beso, y seguir riendo

-Ino de que te ríes?- Dijo el muy confundido

-es que creo que ahora entiendes un poco a mi papá, por que no charlas con el? tal vez te enseñe como superar la etapa de padre sobre protector

-¬..¬ esto es muy diferente además yo podría pasar esta etapa. - Decía mientras abrazaba a Ino por detrás depositando pequeños besos en el cuello- sabes como?. - dijo muy suavemente mientras la seguía besando. - Un hijo más por favor. -

-Ni lo sueñes!- Ino se soltó del agarre y se fue contoneándose a la habitación

les gusto? Sigo siendo pésima? Mejor me dedico solo a leer? Jeje es muy fácil hacérmelo saber solo ahí abajito


End file.
